


touch me

by minty_mix



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Soulmate!AU в котором при встрече соулмейты должны дотронуться друг до друга. Если подавлять это желание, начинается лихорадка.





	touch me

Паша поверить не может, что это правда. Это кажется несмешной и подлой шуткой: его соулмейт — капитан? Сам капитан? О таком можно только мечтать в нежном, юном возрасте, когда тебе пятнадцать и от поцелуя с девочкой-не-соулмейтом все внутри замирает, будто покрываясь горячей карамелью, жжется и горит тем самым теплом, от которого больно и хорошо одновременно. Но Паше уже давно не пятнадцать. Он старше, он опытнее, и он, черт возьми, самый молодой навигатор Звездного Флота, ему не престало мечтать о капитанах и следить за своими руками.

Дело вот в чем — и Паше хочется смеяться в голос от этого: в их вселенной, в их мире у каждого человека есть родственная душа, и даже найти ее не так трудно. Загвоздка в другом — при первой, самой первой встрече души должны дотронуться друг до друга. Только самое первое прикосновение соединяет их правильным образом, и если этого не случилось, то может начаться лихорадка, а руки будут гореть, сводя с ума покалыванием в кончиках пальцев, и тянуться к родственной душе.

Паша сначала даже не думал, что все обернется так. Он помнит, что на торжественном построении перед отлетом все было нормально, а потом он занял свое место за навигаторской панелью, прикоснулся к клавишам, благоговейно проведя пальцами по прохладному пластику, и ладони закололо. Внутри поднялся теплая волна, просочилась куда-то глубоко-глубоко, казалось, за самое сердце, и через несколько мгновений на мостике показался Джим Кирк. Паша в тот момент даже не сопоставил два и два. Такая реакция могла быть на кого угодно, но спустя пару месяцев он уже знает, что его родственная душа — Джим-чертов-Кирк, самый молодой капитан Звездного Флота и человек, флиртующий со всем, что может ему достойно отвечать.

Паша, по закону жанра, не может, да Джим и не рвется с ним флиртовать. Паша только чувствует, как горят ладони, будто кипятком ошпарил, когда Кирк появляется на мостике, как по спине пробегает волна мурашек, когда Кирк проходит рядом, и как предательски слабеют колени, когда Кирк улыбается ему. Ужасное, ужасное чувство, потому что Паша знает, что Джиму не нужен. Тому только Спок и нужен, судя по оказываемому вниманию. Да и сам первый помощник, кажется Паше, отвечает ему взаимностью.

А руки жжет с каждым днем все сильнее. Паша думает, что вот-вот на мягкой коже появятся волдыри от ожогов, потому что терпеть становится практически невозможно. Это уже больно, будто тысяча раскаленных игл вонзается в его ладони каждый раз, как он слышит — чувствует — приближение Кирка. Паше сложно, Паша не знает, что с этим делать и как максимально неподозрительно попросить переставить его смены так, чтобы они не совпадали со сменами Кирка. 

Все становится только хуже, когда Пашу начинает лихорадить. Он не понимает, как же держится капитан, ведь лихорадка должна работать в обе стороны, но тот, наверное, просто крепче и выносливее, чем Паша, который еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько жалким и слабым. По нему же она бьет изо всех сил: по утрам поднимается температура, днем бросает в жар, а вечером он не может уснуть от того, что его до дрожи знобит. Руки потеют, пальцы горят, и в голове туманно от непроходящего воспаления где-то глубоко внутри, и даже доктор Маккой опытным своим взглядом замечает, что с Пашей что-то не так. Но внеплановый осмотр не выдает ничего: показатели в норме, разве что температура повышена, но это Паша объясняет переутомлением от того, что плохо спит в последнее время. Маккой смотрит на него с подозрением, видно, что не верит ни единому слову, и выписывает витамины. Но, передавая блистер с таблетками, касается Пашиной ладони, и — Паша видит — его озаряет.

— Кто он? — спрашивает Маккой прямо и уверенно, а Паша кривится от того, что громкий звук режет воспаленный слух.

— У переутомления есть какое-то особое имя? — он отвечает с издевкой, давая понять, что не душу изливать сюда пришел, но доктору тоже давно не пятнадцать, и его упрямству могут позавидовать все ослы вселенной.

— Не ерничай, — морщится Маккой. — Кто твой соулмейт?

— А какая разница? Как видите, толку от того, что я знаю, кто это, никакого.

Паша не видит смысла врать дальше, но он не может сказать, что его родственная душа — всеми любимый капитан. А потому просто говорит спасибо за таблетки и, пока Маккой не решил спросить еще что-нибудь, уходит из медотсека.

Витамины предсказуемо не помогают. Паше не смешно, он даже не улыбается, понимая это. И через две недели, морально готовый к долгому разговору с доктором, снова идет в медотсек за обезболивающими.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что так нельзя.

Вместо таблеток Маккой выписывает ему нотации, но на них Паша только закатывает глаза, потому что он не полезет в отношения капитана и первого помощника. Первое правило родственных душ — делать друг друга счастливыми, и если в Пашином случае счастье для Кирка — это держать его в неведении, то черт с ним. От этого еще никто не умирал, а смириться с головной болью и постоянной лихорадкой он готов. Это лучше, чем признаться и получить отказ, потому что ему кажется, что так будет только больнее.

— Руки жжет? — уточняет Маккой, отойдя к шкафчику. Паша кивает, когда тот оборачивается на него, и вместе с таблетками в итоге получает еще и охлаждающую мазь. Он благодарно улыбается и покидает медотсек, стараясь не думать о том, что Маккой снова коснулся его рук своими.

Но лучше не становится. С каждым днем его состояние ухудшается, и никакие таблетки не помогают. Он слабеет, едва может есть и спать от непроходящей головной боли, убивающей его изнутри, и руки, кажется, начинают дрожать или это его подводят глаза. И Паша знает, что так нельзя, не на его должности, но черт возьми, что он может сделать, когда Кирк едва ли не светится от проведенного со Споком времени?

Паша как раз об этом и думает, когда перед глазами все темнеет — он даже не удивляется, так уже было, — но когда он открывает глаза вновь, то видит перед собой не мостик, а белый потолок медотсека. И сбоку до него доносится сердитый шепот Маккоя. Сначала он слышит его слова, словно уши заложило ватой, но через пару секунд становится понятнее.

— ... думал, ты, придурок? Чем? — наверное, именно так можно орать шепотом, внезапно думает Паша, но мысль отдается болью в голове. Он снова закрывает глаза.

— Да ничем! — тем же шепотом отвечает Кирк, и Паша удивлен, если не сказать ошарашен. Что здесь делает капитан? Он не думает, что обморок навигатора в гамма-смену — это такое уж событие, ради которого стоит вызывать капитана. — Когда ты догадался?

— Когда заметил, как его рука тянется в твою сторону, когда мы с тобой недавно шли в столовую.

— Я дурак, — сокрушенно шепчет Кирк, и Маккой хмыкает в ответ.

— О, я даже отрицать не стану, — и получает тычок в плечо. Паша слышит это по тихому шлепку, и улыбается.

— Мистер Чехов, подслушивать нехорошо, — говорит ему Кирк.

Паша испуганно открывает глаза. Мир кружится, упорно не желая находить равновесие, и он жмурится снова.

— Я не подслушиваю, — тихим голосом говорит Паша и чувствует чужую руку на своем плече. Глаза распахиваются в миг, и Паша видит обеспокоенное лицо капитана и, опустив взгляд, его руку. Тепло собирается в том самом месте, и дрожь проходит по всему телу. Паша чувствует, как что-то внутри встает на место, а многодневная, долгая, изнуряющая боль в висках волнами откатывается в небытие. — Что вы делаете?

— То, что нужно было сделать давно, — отвечает Кирк.

— А как же мистер Спок?

— А причем тут вообще Спок? — хмурится Кирк.

Паша резко садится на биокровати, и Маккой шикает на него, чтобы был аккуратнее. Рука Кирка слетает, но он тут же берет Пашу за руку.

— Я думал, что вы с ним.

— Вы друг друга стоите, — резюмирует Маккой. — Один думал, что у него при транспортации что-то встало не туда, а потому руки горят и едва слушаются, а другой, что у капитана отношения с этим гоблином.

— Я бы попросил, — начинает Кирк, но Маккой не дает ему договорить.

— Ну попроси, толку-то.

Кирк машет на него рукой и поворачивается к Паше.

— Ты поэтому молчал? — Паша кивает, и Джим ласково треплет его волосы.

Паше кажется, что внутри у него все искрится, но это — приятные искры, совсем непохожие на ту обжигающую боль, которая была его верной спутницей все эти долгие месяцы. И он улыбается, чувствуя, что теперь все будет по-другому — тепло и хорошо. И, судя по тому, как улыбается Джим, он думает о том же самом.


End file.
